King of Gartenia
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Weird... umm yeah, please read and reveiw.... a DigiDestined is not from Earth, and now has to lead the revolution in his home world.
1. Prologue

"No… Let me go!! I order you to let me go!!" The young boy cried as the men hauled him out of his carriage. His older sister sold him out… That was they only possibility. _'Angelina…. I can't warn her… Her family's estate is near here!'_ The young boy struggled, fear for his friend's life driving him into fighting the older warriors. 

"For boy of eight, he's sure kick strong, no?" asked one of the men. "Well Daisuke, heir to the throne… Time you met your new fate," he chuckled. Daisuke saw his guards, all slain in the ambush. The enemy was opening a portal; he had seen this done on occasion by Dongertsan, his father's consort. Though this one was different than the one's that went inter-kingdom. 

"No… Let me go!! Please! For the love of Hera, release me!!!" the small boy cried. Realization took hold of him, they were going to fling him into another world. _If only someone would help me…'_ The men were growing tired of his squirming and struck at his head. Daisuke whimpered in pain, _'Angelina…may Gaia save you from any pain..' _The portal completely open, they flung him into it. "NO!! Angelina!!!" All he could see was a swirling of colors, sounds, and smells. Everything was strangely serene despite the purpose it served. When he woke, he was being held by a woman. It was a motherly hold… "Mother?"

"Don't worry honey… I'm sure everything will be just fine… See, there's Daddy and Jun now…" _'This isn't Gartenia… She isn't my real mother… But, this shall do… Angelina… The Gods will, I shall see you again…' _

High above the newly relocated prince, Myotismon stood proudly. He had his key to finding the eighth child, the traitorous Gatomon. "Round up all the children, we shall find the one I seek." 


	2. He's a WHAT!

A/N: Okay… Well Daisuke I do hope you are happy.

Dai: Sweet! A story about me!! Me all ME!!! Yippee!!!

*the others sweatdrop* Yama: I'm still in this right?

Takepon: Yes, you get killed toward the middle though.

Yama: What??

Dai: He does not! He hangs around. You're around… Trust me!

Me: Can't believe I wrote this.. And all of it came from me and Dai… This is really very scary…. 

Takepon: She doesn't own anything except perhaps the plot….

Yama and Dai: Please read and Review!!!

"Angelina, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the tan girl from her bunk. Angelina looked up at her a sad smile on her face as she proceeded to dress in her lightest armor.

"Natilea, you are in charge till I get back," she said. Another girl looked up from yet another bunk.

"But you are our captain Angelina. Why not send Matthew to find the prince?" she asked logically. Angelina shook her head. Natilea climbed down from the bed she slept in.

"Because Aquaia, she knows what he looks like. She was living in the palace then," she told the other girl. Aquaia nodded and then looked under her bunk to Peter. He solemnly agreed. The six of them that were still in the barracks all looked very grim. Matthew came into the small building they called home. 

"There's no one out tonight," he reported. "It looks like they're all attending the party that her royal pain is throwing." Angelina nodded; she had expected that which is why she chose this night to leave. 

"Matthew, take care my friend of air," Angelina said, when she was finally ready. Matthew nodded to her. She turned to Natilea, "And you as well Natilea friend of strength…" She too nodded. "Aquaia, water friend, be strong…" Aquaia blinked back the tears as she smiled. "Peter, my fiery friend, try not to get into trouble…" Peter blushed a bit as he nodded. "Sarya spirit healer and our foremost guide, guide them well as you have guided me…" The girl bowed a bit, her red hair falling in her face. "And last you Kahart, brother of the moon, please my friend… Take care of all of us with your wisdom…" He nodded as well. Angelina then walked to the door of the barracks but turned around to face her six friends, nay her family. She saluted them with tears ready to fall. They saluted back, faces grim. With a whispered goodbye, she was gone.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Alright Exveemon," Davis yelled to his digimon jumping up and down like crazy as they knocked down more of the control spires that Arukenimon was using to make fake digital monsters. Ken laughed at his best friend's antics. Kari and TK had by far knocked down the most with their digimon's Golden Noose attack. Yolei and Cody were almost ready to leave and get to their other activities when a small blip came onto Yolei's digivice. 

"What's this?" she asked herself. "Hey guys!" she called to her friends. "Look at this there's someone else here! And they're close by!" Davis was one of the first to reach her, with Ken following close behind him. 

"That's impossible Yolie," Ken stated, "because only the D-3's can open the ports. The other's have original digivices." Yolei nodded, and then sighed.

"The thing is they didn't get here through a port that we use," she said. Everyone stared in shock.

"Well, I vote we go tell Izzy and have him help us," Cody said. Everyone agreed including Davis, which shocked them all, even Ken. Suddenly, they heard someone call to them. Turning around they saw a girl clad in armor.

"Pardon me, good people," she said, bowing slightly. "I hate to bother you when you seem troubled as it is, but perhaps would you be so kind as to help me?" 

Kari smiled as she stepped forward a bit to the girl, "What kind of help do you need?" 

"And who are you anyway?" asked TK.

"Forgive for not introducing myself earlier," the girl again bowed to them in apology. "My name is Angelina Fa Treniaya. I am a captain in the Gartenian army. My people have been at war for many years. Recently we were able to get around the task, but we were given yet another. Our King, before he passed on in battle, sent his two children away to be safe. The prince was lost to us, thrown into a portal by enemy soldiers, but the princess was spared and has since taken over the kingdom. I have left my home to find our prince so he may return and take his place as ruler and once again bring peace and prosperity to our land. Perhaps you have heard of him in your travels?" she asked hopefully.

"What was his name?" asked Cody. 

"His name is Daisuke Ren Harter. Stir any memories?" Davis seemed nervous almost. 

"I have," he said quietly. 

"Really?" Ken asked him. Davis nodded looking at Angelina. Her hair was the color of raven feathers and her eyes rich green, her skin was pale and unblemished and she carried herself, not as a common knight but a lady would. 

"If we could?" Davis said to his team. They all understood and backed up a bit as Davis led Angelina away a bit. "I remember hearing about him… I don't know if I've ever seen him though…"

"He is about thirteen years of age now, red hair like yours, brown eyes, and his complexion is about like yours as well," Angelina said. Davis looked even more nervous. "I may not be a spirit warrior but I have been around them long enough to pick up a few tricks. What is troubling you, young warrior?" Angelina asked concerned.

"How old was he when he disappeared?" Davis asked.

"Seven, I'd say why?" she asked.

"'Lina, you haven't guessed it yet?" Davis asked her.

"By the Gods…." She breathed. "Your highness?!"

"I don't remember everything, Angelina but I do remember a bit. And one thing I remember was your mother said no all the time to you being in the guard," he said.

"It is the only way to take revenge my old friend," she told him. "They perished in a raid during the war…" 

"Gaia, Angelina…. I'm sorry to hear that," he said as she shrugged. 

"You will come back, won't you?' she asked. Davis looked to his friends.

"I'm gonna miss it here…" he sighed. "I've got to explain a little of all this to them…" Angelina nodded in response as he lead the way back to his friends. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Something about that Angelina girl worries me…" Ken said for the fourth time in a row. 

"Ken, whatever Davis knows will help that girl save a kingdom," Yolei said for the fourth time in response to Ken. Kari looked a bit worried as the two continued to talk a ways away from them.

"He's hiding something from us…" Kari whispered to TK. 

"We have to trust him…" TK told her and she sighed. 

"They're coming back this way," Cody said suddenly. Indeed, Davis was leading Angelina back their way. Both wore unreadable expressions. 

"Guys, I have something to tell all of you…" Davis started. After explaining, Ken walked right up to his friend surprise written in every line of his face.

"You've got to be kidding me Davis! Just because some chick in armor shows up talking about a prince doesn't mean you're him!" Ken said.

"Ken, I remember some of my time there. It's my job to go and help my people!" Davis said, sadly. 

"It's improbable Davis! You've lived on Earth your whole life!" Ken reminded him.

"No I didn't… I was adopted when I was seven, around the time that Myostismon was hanging around," Davis said. "That was right after I was brought here through the portal." 

"Why didn't you tell any of us Davis?" Kari asked, hurt in her voice and written in her tears.

"I thought you guy would think I was crazy… I had no real proof! I had my memories at most," Davis said. TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei nodded sadly.

"I don't trust her," Ken said flatly. "How do you even know that she's who she says she is?"

"Are you implying that I am here to deceive and hurt?" Angelina growled. 

"What would you gain from producing a prince?" Ken asked her loudly.

"A prosperous country! Something to actually protect besides a girl that might as well be the town fool!" Angelina replied just as loudly.

"I don't believe you!" Ken yelled at her. 

"You're not my problem! You aren't the one I set out to find so that peace and prosperity will come to the land once more!" she screeched back to him. 

"Enough!" Davis yelled. Angelina bowed to Davis and backed away from Ken, who eyed her evilly. "Look guys," Davis turned to his friends, "I'm sorry. Really I am… And I hope I get to see all you guys again… If Izzy figures a way for all you to come visit… look me up. Daisuke Ren Harter, King of Gartenia." Davis hugged the girls, shook hands with the guys, and pet all of the digimon. "Come on Veemon," he said. Veemon followed him as Angelina started to lead the way to the portal. Suddenly Davis turned around and yelled to his friend, "Hey Ken! Take care, man! You're like a brother to me and I really hope that if I can only see one of ya that I'll see you!" Ken nodded as he choked back a sob; he could see the tears in Davis eyes. Suddenly a rippling picture appeared in front of Angelina. The five remaining digidestined watched as their friends disappeared through it.

"Let's get to Izzy's," Ken said. They all nodded grimly as they headed to the portal.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

As they came out of the portal, Davis noticed his clothes changed to better suit the time period. "Angelina! Oh, bless my soul!" a man greeted her. Daisuke, he had been repeating the name to himself as they had walked, noticed they were in a forest obviously going to a place to hide.

"Good to see you too Kahart," she greeted him. "Dongertsan has agreed to aide us I take it?" Kahart nodded. 

"You've returned with the prince?" he asked surprised as his gaze fell on Daisuke.

"As I vowed on my knighthood and crystal," Angelina said. "He has a companion with him, though."

"Angelina, what in the name of Diana is it?"

"He's a digimon. He's my guardian," Daisuke said, "and my friend." 

"Of course you highness," Kahart said. "Dongertsan is waiting for us." He led the way as Veemon clung tightly to the hem of Daisuke's shirt. Angelina smiled at the creature and Veemon realized that Angelina wasn't going to let anything happen to him or Daisuke. Funny how Veemon was able to call him Daisuke after calling him Davis for so long. After a small hike, they descended into a cavern version of Gennai's compound.

"Angelina has returned!" Kahart called when they reached the bottom of the path. A few heads poked out of various places at the call. A girl about two years or so younger than Daisuke came out of what looked like a kitchen.

"Captain! You're back already?" Aquaia asked amazed. Angelina nodded to the girl a grin in place. Four others appeared and gave salute. Angelina saluted back.

"Where is Dongertsan?" she asked. Natilea pointed to what appeared to be a grove of trees on an island.

"Where else my friend?" she asked. "He is waiting for you three, Angelina. He seems to have a prediction for you." 

"What else is new?" asked Peter as she and Daisuke passed with Veemon scurrying behind them. 

"More accurately is what in the Underworld is that?" Matthew asked. Sarya shrugged her green shoulders. Being from an Amazon tribe from the west, she was oddest looking; bright red hair, emerald skin, all black eyes. Aquaia had blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, so pale it looked unhealthy. Aquaia was from a Mere-Kingdom, Atlantis. Peter was a common knight from Lentiadawn, in the hotlands. Brown skin, tall, black hair, brown eyes the symbols of the Desert People and Peter made them all look so handsome. Matthew was from the East; purple haired, cerulean eyed, and peach skinned, he was a warrior of the Mountains. Kahart was from the North, the dark and mysterious north. Kahart's bushy black hair, blue hued skin, gray eyes all made him a little imposing at first. Then there was Natilea. Bronze skin, silver hair, gold eyes, and amazing strength. She never talked of her past before coming to Gartenia, and no one asked her to share. No one, not even Angelina. But even Sarya had to admit that the blue dragon like creature following the prince was odd.

"His highness says it is a digimon. It's a guardian friend to him," Kahart said, shrugging. 

"Well, if it's protecting his highness it must be on our side as well, right?" Sarya said to them wisely. "We will need his help to protect the prince when it comes that time…" The others agreed with her and returned to their activities.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"You guys are telling me that Davis willingly walked off with this girl named Angelina, into another dimension, thinking he's a prince named Daisuke Ren Harter?" Joe asked as Izzy was busily typing something in his computer. They five children nodded solemnly. "I knew he was dense but this really just takes the cake…" he sighed. 

"The others are on their way, right?" Ken asked. Joe nodded as the doorbell rang. Mrs. Izumi led the rest of the digidestined to Izzy's room. 

"It makes no sense at all," Joe stated as they entered.

"Okay, what is the whole story?" Tai demanded as they came in.

"Yeah," Matt said from his side, "all I got from the email was Davis is gone… What's going on?" The two of them looked pale and slightly more confused then the rest but the one who had inherited their crests was missing. That gave them some slack.

"Davis thinks he's the long lost prince of someplace called Gartenia," Ken said. "It all started when that Angelina chick showed up. I told you guys there was something about her I didn't like." Kari glared at Ken. 

"He said he knew before she came! He just didn't tell us because he thought we wouldn't believe him!" Kari snapped at him. Everyone looked at her, she never _ever_ got angry with anyone.

"I hate to um… upset you even more Ken… But this place, Gartenia," Izzy said slowly looking away from his laptop and Kari, "really does exist. I can send someone there, I think… Not all of us, at least not now. The history's right here. Prince lost and his slightly older sister sent the last of the nobles into exile and created her own court. She's destroying the once prosperous land and turning it into badlands. The prophecy is that the prince will be returned to power and he will bring the land to original splendor. He will be of three worlds and his knights of one or more. If Davis is this prince Daisuke, he's already got the first part of the prophecy down. He's from that world, this one, and the digital one. His knights are probably the ones working with that Angelina girl. And for the knights of more worlds," Izzy grinned. "I have an inkling idea that that's us." They all looked at him in shock. 

"Izzy you found stuff out about that world right?" Ken asked.

"Obviously, Ken. Why?" Izzy looked a bit confused.

"What about finding out about the people there?" Ken asked. "Do you think you could find out about Angelina?"

Izzy shrugged. "If I could I'd need her full name…"

"Angelina Fa Treniaya." Izzy looked at Ken. "What? I'm a genius, it's what I do." 

"Before you do that," Tai said. Izzy stopped and looked at the leader. "You said you could send someone there, right?" Izzy nodded. "I need a volunteer!" Tai said. 

"Tai, it's still a theory!" Izzy exclaimed. Joe agreed that it would be dangerous to do this with no idea of what would happen.

"Your mom left after we came in," Matt told him. Izzy finally gave in when he realized how determined they were to do so.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Two days had passed in the realm where Daisuke had come with Angelina. The two spent much time together reacquainting Daisuke with the arts of battle and magic. "You're getting better at blocking the sword, milord," Angelina commented. Daisuke beamed at the compliment. 

"Really, 'Lina?" he asked kicking her away so he could attack again. She was unable to block it this time, her loss signaling the end of the mock battle.

"Are you sure that you didn't study the sword on Earth, Daisuke?" she asked taking a drink of water as they took a small break. He shook his head; he had never picked up a sword on earth or in the digital world.

"Angelina!" Peter burst through the door and ran up to them. "Milord, Angelina there is someone coming this way. Sarya has said it has a small creature with them. Shall, Matthew and I investigate?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't harm the person or creature. Bring them back here for questioning," she instructed. Peter bowed low and left. "One of your friends your highness?"

"I know that Izzy would probably find a way to get someone here to check up on me," Daisuke said, grinning cheekily at her. Angelina rolled her eyes as he got in the ready position, ready to practice some more. Angelina complied by attacking straight on.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"What's wrong, Dai?" Angelina asked as they finished their last battle. Angelina had won because Daisuke suddenly lost concentration. 

"It's nothing my friend," he said, uneasily. Angelina looked at him, something was very obviously on the prince's mind and it was obviously bothering him. Angelina brought a box over to Daisuke and handed it to him. "What's this, 'Lina?" he asked. She nodded to him and he opened it. 

"Your father placed it in the castle treasury when he sent you away," she said as Daisuke stared at the blue and orange crystal. He smiled at her as he placed it around his neck where it belonged. "With it, your powers are greater and you are a true warrior…" 

"Thanks 'Lina…" he breathed giving her a quick hug while no one was looking.

"No problem, Dai…" She blushed as she spoke. "I only had to use the best of my skills to sneak into the treasury and back out risking my life in order to get the crystal you earned as your birthright." He chuckled as she said it. She was starting to explain the simple aspects of magic to him when Peter and Matthew showed up again. 

"We got him," Peter said simply. 

"Conscious I hope," Angelina muttered as they dragged the boy in.

"Let me go!" Ken yelled. Daisuke's eyes bugged out of his head, as Angelina sighed.

"You heard him Matthew," she instructed. Ken fell face first onto the ground and Daisuke winced a bit. "Fancy meeting up with you again." Ken's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"You! If you weren't a friend of Daisuke's I'd-" Ken started to swear before Daisuke interrupted from behind Angelina. 

"You'd what Ken-chan?" he asked cheekily. Angelina motioned for Matthew and Peter to leave. They did so shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry if they mistreated you, Ken. I hope you aren't any more angered at me than you were before. We have to be careful though," she explained. "If anyone at the castle knew Daisuke was back, we'd all be killed."

"That's kind of why I came here. Izzy's found a way for us to get here, but it's gonna take some time before everyone else can come. I came to tell you that the digidestined are behind you more than a thousand percent and we're coming to help you take your place as King," Ken said. Angelina looked shocked and Daisuke grinned.

"I knew you guys would help me!" he exclaimed. 

"And I thought that you hated me, didn't believe me, and there was something else I thought," Angelina said still not entirely believing that this was happening. Ken shrugged uneasily. 

"Ken was just worried about Daisuke," Wormmon said. 

"I'm fine," Daisuke said. "Hey Wormmon, if you go two doors to the right outside of this room, you'll find my room and Veemon's in there." Wormmon nodded and looked to Ken for permission, he nodded and Wormmon left to find his friend. 

"Should I tell everyone of the alliance, milord?" Angelina asked. Daisuke nodded.

"But I want Ken and I there with you," Daisuke said. "I'm gonna be king so I might as well start making announcements now." Ken and Angelina laughed as they shook hands sealing the deal. 

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement!" Angelina called, throughout the compound it echoed and soon you could hear people making their way to where they were. "We may not look like much," she said to Ken, "but we have the strength of a much bigger company for our small numbers." Ken nodded in understanding. When he was the Digimon Kaizer, he knew what it was like to have a small group of nothing looking kids mess up your plans for total domination. When they were all assembled, and Ken had controlled his heart attack at the sight of the odd group, Daisuke stepped forward to speak.

"As Peter and Matthew found out, this is Ken Ichijouji. He's one of my friends from Earth. He's brought good news. My other friends from Earth are trying to come and help us," Daisuke said. They looked amazed, there were more people to help them defeat Helalia and her army; that wasn't good news, it was great news! "They will be here as soon as they can. Until then, I want you treat Ken with the same respect that you treat each other and me." The group nodded in almost unison.

"Well, introduce yourselves," Angelina told them. Matthew stepped forward.

"My name is Matthew. No hard feelings about the shackles of air?" he asked. Ken shook his head as he extended his hand for a handshake. Matthew smiled as Peter stepped forward as well.

"Peter Je Lena. Sorry about earlier as well," he said shaking Ken's hand. 

"It's alright," Ken said as the short girl with blue hair approached him.

"Aquaia Tu Sade. Pleasure to meet you," she said with a small curtsy. Angelina murmured she was from high Atlantian society. 

"Pleasures mine," Ken said with a slight bow. Natilea moved in front of Ken.

"Natilea, second in command. Glad to have you on our side," she said shaking his hand. Ken smiled as Sarya and Kahart approached him at the same time.

"Sarya, milord. I'm at your service," she said, bowing to him. Ken looked a little confused, but Peter shook his head as if to say 'Don't worry about it.'

"Kahart, sir. I'm at your service as well," he said also bowing. 

"Come on Ken, we've got things to discuss. Angelina," Daisuke said. She nodded and addressed her team to start training because soon they'll be teaching and then followed behind Ken and Daisuke. 

"Don't mind Sarya and Kahart. They are on different principles then the others are. They are truly sorry about earlier, as am I," Daisuke said as they reentered the room Ken had been brought to when he was taken prisoner.

"As I told them, it's okay. I understand that you guys have to put your safety first right now. The other will understand as well, even if Matt's cursing worse than I was," Ken and Daisuke chuckled. "How long has it been here since you arrived?"

"Two days," Angelina said. Ken nodded.

"So a day there is two days here," Ken said. Daisuke looked thoughtful for a minute. 

"Do the Motimiyas remember me?" he asked Ken, who shook his head. 

"Matt asked Jun about you when he got the email saying you were gone and she asked 'Who? Oh, Matt you must have the wrong girl! How about a date Saturday night?'" Ken did a perfect imitation of Daisuke's adoptive sister. He chuckled sadly.

"How are Matt and Tai taking this anyway?" he asked.

"Amazingly well," Ken smiled to him. "They are a little down and Tai was ready to send himself through the portal, but Matt convinced him one leader down was enough." Daisuke shook his head.

"Now that we know how many people we're going to have we should make a plan," Daisuke said both Ken and Angelina agreeing with him.

"If I may voice an idea, milord?" Angelina asked. Daisuke nodded his approval and she led them to a small raised pool on the other side of the room. She tapped the water and an image of the castle appeared.

"Wow…" Ken breathed at the sight. It was like… magic.

"Your team from Earth," she said bringing his attention back to her again, "has digimon of all varieties, no?" Ken nodded in agreement. "Well then we can attack by air, water, land, and perhaps even underground," Angelina explained.

"We only have one underground digimon though," Daisuke said. "Cody's a little younger than Aquaia…"

"He'd be with me then. I'm an earthen knight. Matthew is of Air, Peter Fire, Aquaia Water, Natilea Strength, Sarya Spirit, and Kahart Darkness. Not evil, just the night… We could each lead a team of digimon of those corresponding genres."

"Seems like a good idea, but what about the power of the DNA digimon?" Ken asked Daisuke. "That's when two digimon come together to make one," he explained to Angelina. She shrugged looking at the 3-D water image of the castle. 

"Getting to the actual gates won't be hard for most," she said, "it'll just be getting in…"

"Blast through," Daisuke said. "Or use your skills to sneak in and open it for everybody." Angelina shook her head.

"Sorry, milord," she said sadly, "too much metal that isn't natural ore. I wouldn't get through…" 

"Who said anything about the wood?" he asked pointing to the solid stonewall. She grinned lopsidedly. 

"I think I could… Kahart knows the thickness of it," she said thoughtfully. "If it's not too thick I could…" She glanced at Ken who looked lost. "Your highness… Our guest is slightly oblivious to what you're implying." Daisuke looked at Ken and sweat-dropped. 

"People in this world can use magic. Angelina uses mostly Earthen magic so if it's from the earth and natural she can more than likely go through it," he explained. Ken shook his head. 

"Not possible Daisuke… Izzy will say so too…" Ken said. Angelina held up her hand and walked out the door. Daisuke smiled at his friend when suddenly Angelina came through the wall a few feet away from the door, solid rock. Ken's mouth hung open and agape. "I see it but I don't believe it…"

"You wouldn't believe how good Dai is with a sword either," she said smiling. Ken looked at Daisuke who shrugged. 

"Care to demonstrate _Milord_?" Ken asked Daisuke nodded and he took a seat away from the two fighters. 

"We'll finish planning tomorrow," Daisuke said advancing on Angelina who jumped away just in time, laughing as if it were just a game.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Daisuke, how close are you and Angelina?" Ken asked him as they got ready for bed. Daisuke thought for a moment.

"We're pretty close, I guess. Why?" he asked. Did Ken still not trust Angelina? 

"From what I can gather from what I overheard today, you two spend a lot of time together. I know that for this time period, that would be a major implication of something. I was just curious Dai," Ken said at the odd expression Daisuke wore. 

"I know… I feel bad about risking her reputation by spending so much time with her alone. She was my best friend, my only friend, when I was younger. The hardest thing in life is to leave your friends behind… I thought I would see her again and I did get to… not under ideal circumstances, mind you… I care about her so much though Ken." Daisuke sighed and fell back onto his bed. Ken shook his head and stood over his best friend. 

"Then why be so glum?" Ken asked as Daisuke sighed again. "If you two are friends she'd understand that you care about her right?" Ken asked sitting next to Daisuke.

"Ken, I shouldn't care this much… I care for her as much more than a friend, more than I should for a sister even… I love her Ken and I'm not supposed to! I'm a prince, and she's a knight now… My father wouldn't approve of a marriage between us now…" he sighed looking at Ken sadly. "He might have if she were still a Noble, don't tell anyone or she'll kill you, but she isn't now…" Ken put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. 

"Things will look up, man. She's a lady?" he asked amazed. Daisuke nodded. "Man, she looks so deadly with those blades though man… Okay, so what's up with everyone else?"

"Sarya is an Amazon healer and sorceress from the west, Aquaia's from a Mere-Kingdom, Atlantis as Angelina said earlier. Peter's a knight from Lentiadawn, in the hotlands to the south. Matthew's from the East, the Mountains. He was a warrior there. Kahart's from the North. Natilea is well, I don't know… Angelina didn't tell me anything about her other than she's second in command… I guess Helalia thought that their people would be the biggest threats, if they found out that these few were alive from the war and were able to them of her actions. She threw Angelina in to complete the mix. She banished the nobles that were there when I was. What was she up to that she had to do all that?" Daisuke suddenly was thinking to himself. 

"If they supported your father, than maybe they wouldn't support her because of what she was doing…" Ken suggested. 

"But what was she doing?" Daisuke asked.

"The land is known for peace, prosperity, happiness, all the good stuff. Isn't she turning your kingdom into badlands?" he asked. Daisuke nodded.

"The only reason that the land is truly suffering is because the people are unhappy… And unhappy people are easier to defeat… …" Daisuke's eyes went wide. "Ken… What if she's working with the enemy?" he asked. Ken thought a moment. 

"Daisuke I hate to say it my friend but it does seem entirely probable. Izzy is better at the why they do it aspect but that is a good probability," Ken said. Daisuke nodded. 

"We should get some sleep. Knowing Angelina, she's going to get you started learning how to use a sword and start tutoring me in magic…" Ken agreed and the two joined their digi-partners in slumber. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning, Daisuke and Ken awoke to the sound singing and music. Veemon and Wormmon wore matching confused looks. The two boys quickly dressed and left the room, seeing the small group of warriors at the tables; some with instruments, others laughing as one of the girls sang. "Good Morning, Milord, Ken. Hope we didn't disturb you," Peter called to them. 

"Not at all, Peter. What's going on?" Ken asked as they sat down. 

"An Amazon holiday. We celebrate much more than any other group in Gartenia. The day of happiness, Sarya calls it. She likes the music she gets. Eclectic, she calls it." Daisuke nodded as Aquaia served them breakfast. The clear voice continued to sing and they noticed it was Angelina singing. 

"She's got one amazing voice, don't she?" asked Kahart when he noticed the two looking at Angelina. 

"It is truly amazing," Daisuke said, as everyone seemed so happy despite their present situation. _This is how my kingdom should be… Happy, no matter what. Well, almost no matter what…_ Dongertsan had even emerged from his island to enjoy the day. "Dongertsan is a Druid priest that advised my father," Daisuke explained to Ken. "He is helping us by giving us shelter, food, and advice on how to defeat my sister Helalia." Ken nodded and as the music began to get more upbeat and happy, so did he. Everyone was a friend here, and Ken was an honorary Gartenian to the group. Sarya, who was one of the most reserved of the group, was up and trying to teach Angelina the dance they did to thank the gods for the happiness they had been given that year. Angelina laughed harder as Sarya demonstrated a move that only made you look like a knot. Peter strummed the guitar he had as Natilea used his drums. Matthew had what looked like a violin. A flute sat on the table not being played. 

"Angelina, join in the music," Matthew told her. She laughed picking up the flute and started playing as she danced around with Sarya. Ken and Daisuke were enjoying themselves even as strangers to the festivities. Soon after everyone had finished breakfast, Aquaia tried to dance along with the two older girls since she couldn't play an instrument right then. The laughing was cut short by the birds that flew over to Matthew and talked, as best as a bird can, to him. He whispered something to Angelina and she sighed.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" Sarya asked as everyone stopped playing. 

"A large group of people is coming this way. The birds are flying because they feel threatened. We could have trouble," he said. Sarya spat something in her own language that made Angelina cough to her. Sarya kept going on as she made her way over to where her sword was. Everyone left their instruments as they grabbed a weapon. 

"Daisuke," Angelina said to him as he and Ken stood up, "I don't want you to fight in this battle, if it becomes a battle. You should stay here. The safest place is Dongertsan's island. Should anyone you not recognize come down here, the two of you and your digimon should go there." Daisuke was about to object when he noticed the shine in one of her eyes, obviously a tear, so he nodded. She smiled sadly and joined her company as they headed up to scout the area.

"Maybe I won't be so head strong when she gets through tutoring me," Daisuke sighed as Veemon and Wormmon came over to them. He and Ken watched the entrance as Angelina led her team up the stairs.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Izzy are you sure we're in the right place?" Tai asked as they looked around. Their digimon were sniffing the area. "We've been walking for about ten minutes and we've seen no sign of Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, or Daisuke."

"This spot we're now standing on is where Ken came through," Izzy said, tapping on his laptop. Sora sighed as she and Mimi looked around nervously.

"Tai, something is coming…" Kari whispered to her big brother. Tai nodded to her as TK placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"She's right a large group… about seven people at least I think they're people," Gabumon said. Matt looked at Tai when they all heard something in the bushes around them.

"Who's there?" Tai called. Kari and TK stepped forward to the bushes.

"Angelina…. Is that you?" Kari asked. They heard rustling in the back of the group. Everyone spun around. 

"Who are you?" asked a male voice from behind them again. Matt muttered something foul and about being surrounded.

"We're the digidestined. We're friends of Daisuke and Ken. Do you know where we might find them?" Tai asked, stepping into his place as leader.

"They tell the truth," Angelina said stepping out of the bushes near Kari. "You two were there when I found Daisuke." She and TK nodded. "Follow me all of you. Nothing will happen to you, I swear." They followed silently as six other figures emerged from the bushes around them. Tai walked up to Angelina.

"So, you're the Angelina we've heard about," he said. She nodded in response.

"Are you as angry with as Ken was?" she asked. Tai looked a bit taken aback as she descended into the small cave like entrance. 

Daisuke and Ken looked up ready to run for the island, but noticed it was Angelina. "What news?" Ken called to her.

"Good!" she called back simply. Following her were their friends, Daisuke and Ken waved to them as their digimon went running to greet everyone.

"Welcome to Gartenia. Please don't judge her by your first impression, she'll be more beautiful when my sister's not ruling the land and killing the people's spirits," Daisuke said as he and Ken walked over to them.

"Daisuke, if we were to judge places by first impressions, we'd all hate the digiworld," Tai told him as they shook hands. Many of the digidestined laughed as Angelina and her group picked up their things and put them away. "Have you got a plan of attack yet?"

"Tai we just got here… How have you guys been?" Matt asked shoving Tai away a bit and standing in front of Daisuke.

"We've been fine. We're not exactly biding our time; we're trying to make sure that everyone can go in with more than one way of defending themselves. I refuse to lose any of my warriors to my sister," Daisuke said. 

"Does that mean we're going to learn how to use a sword?" Cody asked looking at Daisuke. He nodded in response. 

"They'll be teaching you guys," Daisuke said motioning to the small group of warriors by the tables. Angelina was leaning against a tree that was put there to make the small cavern appear as though it was a glass dome with out the glass dome. Her expression was unreadable as her team conversed in low tones. "She's been really jumpy recently," Daisuke said to his friends motioning to Angelina.

"You can't blame her, though. She's trying to make sure everybody lives. Angelina has a feeling that the castle will send out scouts looking for them soon. And if those scouts happened to find Daisuke," Ken trailed off to show it wouldn't be pretty. Many faces turned grim at this.

"So when do we start?" Tai asked. "I figure the sooner we're ready, the sooner Daisuke can fulfill his destiny." The others agreed cheerfully as Daisuke blushed slightly.

"You guys, probably tomorrow. Ken might start today, and my training will probably continue today as well," he said. Tai nodded.

"Like I said before, do we have a plan of action yet?" he asked as Matt sighed in defeat.

"Actually, Angelina had a good idea," Ken said. "We only need to work out some minor details and we should be ready to present it soon." Tai nodded approvingly. The group started talking excitedly as they wanted to know everything that had happened.

@@@@@@@@@

"Well, Angelina?" Matthew asked her as the rest of the team looked at her hard.

"Well, what?" she asked with a shrug and a headshake.

"She won't tell us," Natilea snorted before she took a drink. Sarya, Peter, and Aquaia agreed. 

"Tell you what?" she asked annoyed.

"What has happened between you and Prince Daisuke? We feel as your company, nay your family, we should know?" Kahart explained good-naturedly. 

"What has happened? By Dagder, what has come over all of you? Infatuated by some of Aphrodite's magic are you?" she asked at the looks they gave her.

"You spend almost all of your time with him, and you swore you'd find him, yet you seem weary of him. Tell us, Angelina," Sarya prodded.

"I say that she and he are in love, yet don't know it yet! I also say they have a plan for how to attack her royal pain!" Aquaia gushed happily as she clasped her hands together and then twirled a bit as if dancing. Angelina stared in shock as the young girl twirled over to her. "You want me to have this dance, milord? I would be oh-so-honored!" she said in a flirtatious voice and proceeded to waltz around the tree and table before curtsying to the air she had danced with. Angelina's mouth worked yet no sound came out and her cheeks were like red-roses. The group around broke into gales of laughter making her even more flustered. Soon she joined in ignoring the looks of curiosity from the other group.

"What are they doing over there?" Sora asked Daisuke and Ken. Ken shrugged, but Daisuke voiced an opinion,

"Probably celebrating a bit. It's an Amazon holiday today." 

"Or they are teasing Angelina," TK said pointing to where the smallest of the group kept talking and Angelina's face got redder and redder.

"You guys should be introduced to everyone," Ken said starting to walk over. "Come on." Veemon and Wormmon were running over toward the warriors. Angelina got her group calmed before turning to see the digidestined advancing toward them.

"Milord," she said with a bow in Daisuke direction. "Ken."

"Guys, this is Angelina, leader of the group," Daisuke told them gesturing to the raven-haired girl.

"I'm honored that you have chosen to work with us and am honored to be working as a guardian of your friend Daisuke," she told them, sweeping into a low and regal bow. When she rose, there was a smile on her face. Taichi noticed that she wasn't as hard as she had been when he had first talked to her and that she and Ken got along fine now. Turning to her company she gave a command, "Fall in and sound off." The group of warriors was suddenly in a line standing pleasantly except for the smallest one who was still trying to look at Gomamon, who himself was trying to hide behind Joe when he noticed her stares. 

"Aquaia," coughed the tan skinned boy in the group. The girl looked up blushed and got in the empty space next to Sarya. Angelina nodded happy the young girl was done being a fool.

"My company and I are at your disposal," she told Taichi, seeing as he was the 'leader' of the group.

"I know you guys are set in certain principles, but you don't have to be so… militant right now. I think it's a good idea for us to just get to know each other," Tai said. Matt and Izzy rolled their eyes. Tai was definitely trying to impress the other 'leader'. Daisuke and Ken glanced at Angelina who had a look in her eyes telling Daisuke that she saw Tai was really very easy going and not at all like she was when leading her friends in combat. 

"Of course… My team and I will be happy to share our stories with yours. Will you be sharing yours as well?" 

"Why not?" Tai said as everyone relaxed and found places to sit while Aquaia, Sarya, and Natilea went to get drinks for everyone.

A/N: Oh.. If you are still with me I am ever so glad! Dai, Yama, and Takepon are still arguing about who I'm gonna kill. Little so they know, No one is gonna die in this fic except maybe one, but that's a later chapter. Please review!!


	3. Preparing for Battle

"Great! You're learning well, Cody," Aquaia said as she and Cody finished a small spare match. Cody grinned at the compliment. TK was nearby with Kari and Yolei. The three of them were training under Sarya. Kahart was training Joe and Izzy, while Matthew was with Matt and Tai with Peter. Natilea was helping where needed, usually with the two youngest. This was their routine. Everyday they would train together. Ken, Daisuke, and Angelina were also training, but privately. Ken and Daisuke worked well together and they seemed to be able to really spare it out when told. 

"Young warriors!" the raspy voice of Dongertsan called to them from his island. Matthew sent word to Angelina's group and soon everyone was gathered by the old wise man. "Hear my words, I beseech thee. In less than a fortnight, Helalia will make her move. She shall try to hand over the Kingdom, to the Raider tribes."

"No. Not as long as I am alive and am able to stop it!" Daisuke interjected angrily. Angelina gave him a good glare and he shut up. Ken smirked at the two. 

"I know young prince. Your destiny is to win the fight; you shall be the king. You are now, as in all of you young warriors, to your fighting point. You shall strike three days before the kingdom handing. Unless, you know not how," he said looking at Ken, Daisuke, and Angelina. 

"We do have a plan, Dongertsan. We shall share when your wisdom has filled our minds and hearts," Angelina told the old man. 

"You have a week's time to be ready for your strike. Now is the time to share."

Angelina motioned everyone to gather around a raised pool near them at the time. A/N: They're everywhere, they're everywhere!! "This is the castle and surrounding area. This is our target." Angelina made the images appear, ignoring the gasps from the digidestined, minus Ken and Daisuke. "Helalia is sly, and resorts to any way of cheating to get her way. I've seen it," she said looking at them all, catching the eyes of the digidestined making sure they followed so far. "If we send some in by air, and the rest attack from the back, we should have a good number. Many of my warriors could sneak in and not be thoroughly questioned."

"What if we can't get close enough to get in the back gate?" Izzy asked.

"No, we will… You see our number from here maybe small, but our magic is strong. If needed, no one will be able to see us," Angelina informed the red-haired genius. Izzy resisted an urge to roll his eyes, _'Magic? Yeah right…'_ "Do you see anything else wrong with the plan?"

"Actually, no. If you insist that we'll get in, then we will. That was the only thing I was questioning," he told her. 

"Alright then. How is everyone fairing with their swords?" she asked. Her team reassured her that they were ready, as they would ever be.

"What do you mean?! There has been numerous portal openings, yet you find nothing to point to who has done it?" Helalia screamed at the guard in her throne room. "I will not allow this to happen! You will find that group of half-wits, the group left from the war, and lock them up for treason! They are the ones who have opened those portals. They are trying to find *_him_*…" she waved her hand to dismiss them. She walked over to the balcony and watched as some of the guard prepared to leave to find them. "Angelina and her loyalty, that shall be your downfall. No one tells me no, no one defies me. Dear Angelina, no one hides their heart from me. What I want I take. And to add you to my harem, it would be complete…."

Angelina sat in a cluster of roots looking at the others as they checked over equipment and their stories and such for getting them in. 

"Hey there!" said a chipper voice.

"Huh?" she looked over to see Tai climbing up next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view and your company."

She blinked at him, "Pardon?"

"You heard me, Angelina. You spend a lot of time with Ken and Davis, I mean, Daisuke. You seem like an unbreakable trio…"

"I grew up knowing his Highness…. Ken and he are good friends, and very skilled fighters. It surprises me that neither have studied the sword before now. So why did you climb up here?"

"Matt was wondering where you were… See, he well, he wants to talk to you… He wouldn't even tell me, so if you want to talk to him… I can take you to him or bring him to you… which ever…"

"He wants to talk to me?" she asked. "And even you, his best friend, doesn't know why?" she blinked. "I guess I shall go see him, though why he needs to see me is beyond my reasoning." She followed Tai to where Matt was. They had changed into clothes that made them blend in with the populace. Mat was dressed in a dark blue shirt with black pants. It complimented him so well and he seemed to belong there working on his sword. "You asked to see me, Matt?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he said. She sat across from him, noticing that Tai left. 

"Is there something wrong?" she asked noticing how uneasy he was.

"I was wondering what the whole story on this thing was? I mean, the people leaving and all…"

"You mean the nobles who left?" He nodded. She thought a moment, "From here in Gartenia, those that left and were not killed were the Hinaka clan and the Tarensa clan…. The one that no one knows what happened to is the Taeniaya clan. I knew their elder son actually… we were schooled together. His father was killed in the first wave… Poor Yamato… His mother and uncle then whisked him and his young brother away and no one knows what happened at all. I do miss them though… Yamato always had something up his sleeve to make class more fun… My mother called him a rebellious youth that would end up put out. He was a distant relative of mine actually… Some cousins away.. Why so curious Matt?"

"This place…. Gartenia….. Seems way to familiar to me…" he confessed. 

"You mean, you feel you… That you…"

"This place feels like home… More than anything else does…." She nodded taking that in.

"Come with me, Matt…" she said taking his hand and leading him over to a room that had crystals and a couple of those raised pools. She stopped by one and then took something out of her pocket and held it out to him. "It was Yamato's…… He found it, in the rocks on my family's land… It always reacted to his touch… He came to me at night before he left and gave it to me… Told me to keep it safe till he came back. Take it, and then place it in the water."

"Okay," he said reaching for the rock embedded crystal. He didn't think he was Yamato, just someone that was from there if anything. As his hand touched it a glow emitted. "What the hell?" he asked snatching his hand back. 

"It's alright," she giggled. "Just take it Yamato…" she whispered. He took it and placed it in the water. "It will give you back your memories…" she whispered to him as she left allowing him to watch by himself. She went back to resuming her sentry in the roots. 

"Matt is trying to what?" Tai asked again. 

"Get a peace of mind…" Angelina explained again. Matt had missed dinner. Tai was getting very suspicious since Matt had told him to save him a seat so they could talk. When he hadn't shown up, he hunted down Angelina demanding an answer. "There he is. Now will you stop bugging me and bug him!" Tai left a scowl on his face, before latching onto his friend and berating him with questions. 

Angelina smiled. She was not alone anymore. There was a family for her, a real family of blood. As much as she loved her new family it was good to know that Yamato was back.

"Hey, Angelina!" She opened her eyes to see Yamato himself climbing up the roots. "I wanted to tell ya something."

"What, Yama?"

"Thanks, cuz…" he pecked his cheek and started back down.

"Cuz?"

"Yeah, short for cousin.. Gotta go before Tai throws an absolute fit!" he winked as he jumped down. Angelina shook her head. Yamato was always crazy. 

"I am about to hand over the kingdom and you can't find the one threat to my plan?" Helilia screeched. Oh, she really wanted to run that incompetent fool of a general through with her sword. "Out of my sight!"

"But your majesty we-"

"Now! Be for I kill you with my barehands!!"

The General ran out the doors fearing his life. _'I almost wish I could find Daisuke… If he were King as he should be, I wouldn't fear for the lives of me and my army whenever she gets upset…' _he thought. 

"Almost ready, Dai?" Angelina asked him as he strapped on his sword.

"Yeah…" She smiled, and turned to leave. It was early morning, they were now camped toward the back of the castle. "Wait, 'Lina!" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. _'He looks so royal now,'_ she gulped silently.

"Yes My Lord, King?" she asked.

"Be careful, Lady Treniaya…"he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, My King…" she whispered back as she left for her company. 

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. He was going to face Helilia for the first time in years, and hopefully have Angelina by his side as a Lady again… He really wanted to get his way with this battle; the others could be ambassadors from their respective kingdoms. His friends could always come to visit. _'Please let her and everyone come out okay…'_ he begged the night like sky silently.

AN: Okay then yes it is short.

Pietro: Damn straight it is…

Yama: I'm Angelina's cousin? 

Dai: Yep

Takepon: I think it's funny cuz I know what goes on in the fight and y'all don't!! **laughs evilly**

Me: Yes… Anyway! Please Read and Review!!


	4. Setting Things Right

AN: Chapter three!

Yama: Yeah, that's what the title is…

Dai: PLEASE read and review!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Angelina…. Umm, this doesn't look good," Aquaia said as they looked at the barracks from the tree they sat in.

"They're getting ready… well, looks like it's time to strike now before they get all the way ready.." The raven-haired girl leapt down, when she stood she was face to face with Daisuke.

"When are we going in?" 

"You mind not doing that? I've got to see if I can get Matthew inside. If I can get him inside then he can open the gates for everyone else," she explained as she walked knowing he followed listening closely. A horn sounded loudly on the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" Ken asked coming up to the two.

"Trouble…"

****************************************

"Where is the General? I demand that you bring him here now!" Helalia screeched. Several soldiers ran around trying to find out where he was. The Queen looked ready to behead the next person that told her no. This was not a good thing.

****************************************

"Angelina Fa Treniaya?" The girl shocked still before whirling around to find the general. "Don't say it. You found him?" Angelina drew her sword.

"Leave. Now!" she hissed.

"Helalia wants him dead child!"

"As if I didn't know that! She's the one that caused him to be flung into the portal in the first place Aknet!"

"Angelina, please. I know he'd be a better leader than she could ever dream of being! She's going to hand the whole of the kingdom to the outlanders!" the general pressed on.

"I already knew that! What is it that you want? Or did you come to be run through?"

"Please. I want Daisuke in power as much as you do," he began.

"No one comes close to knowing how much I want Daisuke in power of the kingdom, Aknet. Hang me for treason to Helalia for all I care. But my last words will be 'Long Live Daisuke Ren Harter! True King of Gartenia!' And you know it would be as such!" Angelina told him. Daisuke continued to watch them from the shadows. He'd come to see when he would be needed to help with the attack when the man had approached her. He just watched and listened as the whole thing played out.

"I know more than anyone Lady Fa Treniaya that you are fiercely loyal to the boy. I remember the day he left, that was the day my brother died, Angelina. He was one of the guards sent to watch the prince…. Helalia killed him… You remember that.. You were with us when we found the carriage." Angelina's hand began to shake slightly as the sword shook violently in her hand. She bit her lip, obviously remembering the day.

"Why are you here, Nicolas?" she asked quietly.

"To help put Daisuke in power," he answered.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked her grip tightening on the sword once more. _'I shall not loose Daisuke again!' she swore to herself._

"I swear by my brother's grave, and the grave of the king! Am I not the one whose wife took you in after the siege?"

"That may be, Nicolas, but that will never cloud my judgement."

"Let me help you, Angelina. Please, for the love of Gaia and Dagder! Child, listen to me! No one would question me if I said I sent your group on a small training mission!"

"Not that we would ever need it!"

"I've tried my hardest to keep the lot of you out of trouble with the queen!"

"And don't take this the wrong way but, Helalia hasn't changed her mind and we all know that she won't! No matter what we think or do!"

"Over throw her for love of the Gods! Angelina, with Daisuke in power the kingdom would be even more lovely than when his father was in power…and you can't tell me that you don't want to be safe," he told her.

"I'm not concerned with myself, Nicolas Aknet. Nor, will I probably be for a long time. Leave. Please. I can't take this anymore!" Angelina said turning her back to the man.

"Angelina. Child, I consider you as one of my own. Please, we all know what Helalia wants besides to hand over the kingdom-"

"And I swore on the gravesite of my family that she would never have it. I'd die first!" Daisuke shocked still, a soundless gasp escaping him. Angelina dead? The thought terrified him to his bones. "What can you do to help, Nicolas?"

"Let you in. I know a handful that are like us. Those who oppose Helalia. We shall fight by your side."

"I can't accept your help this way."

"What?! Why not, Angelina?"

"Should you choose to help us when the battle begins, so be it. But I can not make a backwoods treaty with you, Nicolas. I am sorry." With that Nicolas bowed to her and left. Angelina collapsed to her knees. She damned herself for being weak, and she damned herself for not alerting the others.

"It hurts to have to say no to him, doesn't it?" Angelina swirled around to land on her bottom looking up at the prince.

"D-Dai-Daisuke… What, what are doing here?" she asked eyes frightful.

"Don't look at me like that 'Lina… I don't feel that you betrayed me," he said kneeling beside her. 

"I'm sorry, my King," she said bowing her head.

"Angelina, look at me, please," he said trying to left her chin.

"Dai…."

"'Lina… Please don't do this to me," he said as she finally lifted her gaze to him. "I've told you, I'm not mad at you. I remember Allen, Nicolas' brother…he was the last to die while trying to protect me. Angelina. I understand that you're trying to protect us-"

"No. I'm also trying to protect him, Dai. He was a father to me after mine was killed. He and his wife Alisia took me in and cared for me when no one else would. I can't let Helalia hang him because he was conspiring with me."

"You sound as if you think that we won't win."

"No. I just know what Helalia has on her mind…." Angelina said quietly as she stood. "Was there something that you wanted before you overheard myself and Nicolas?"

"What your plan for the digidestined was… To know when we're to be brought in or whatever…"

"You'll be sneaking in with Kahart's help, sticking to the shadows. The rest will probably follow up behind the rest of my team. I can help you get to Helalia in the throne room or where ever she may happen to be," she explained. "We attack at before dawn." Daisuke nodded and went to tell the digidestined. "Gaia, please spare us…"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Quietly…" Matthew urged the group as they began to sneak in. Daisuke had a spell cast on him by Kahart to allow him to blend into the shadows. They made it inside, almost to the castle, before they were spotted and the battle began. 

"Angelina! Get to her!" Matt called to the raven warrior as she viciously attacked soldiers that came at her swords, axes, and maces bared. 

"Right!" she called to him as she fought her way into the castle where she felt a tug on her sleeve letting her know that Daisuke was with her. She ran up the stairs and into the throne room before the doors were slammed right in Daisuke's face. Yamato came up to the door right when the spell wore off of Daisuke.

"Highness," he gasped. "You should be in there with Angeli-" Swords clashed loudly on the other side of the heavy wood.

"I know that.." Daisuke spat, not so much at Matt but at the situation. 

"Then let's get in, shall we milord?" he asked gathering a magic attack in his hand.

"Okay, Matt. Care to give me a quick run down," Daisuke said stepping out of the way.

"Name's really Yamato."

"That explains it," the redhead said nodding before Yamato let loose a powerful ice attack that splintered the doors. Daisuke and Yamato fought their way past soldiers to see Angelina going head on against Helalia.

"Give it up, Angelina!"

"Nay, you shall be the one to fall!" she said blocking blow after blow before both swords were knocked from their owners in a particularly hard thrust. Helalia used a powerful wind to knock Angelina into a wall. 

"Dear, you should know better than to challenge me…"

"Burn in the depths of the underworld!" Angelina spat, not seeing Daisuke and Yamato being pushed out of the room.

"I'll take you with me!" Helalia screeched pulling away the other's crystal leaving her in a lady's wear and leading her away by the hair towards another door before Daisuke let loose a fire and ice attack that made the way clear. They followed the sounds of Helalia's screeches down a flight of stairs and found Angelina in the hands of a guard, her hands bound behind her back.

"Angelina!" Yamato yelled. The struggling girl looked over to them with a sad expression on her face, failure in her eyes. 

"It's me you want, Helalia!" Daisuke yelled drawing his sword and pointing it at her. The commoners were rounded up from they're routines by the sounds of battle.

"It's the prince!"

"Prince Daisuke has come to save us!"

"SILENCE!" Helalia screamed to the crowd. "Angelina Fa Treniaya you are charged with treason to the crown!" The soldiers that had been fighting with the rest of them had since stopped when they saw their general had sided with the 'rebels'. Nicolas made his way to the gallows. 

"You can not hang Angelina!" he said climbing up and standing before the Queen. Helalia growled and grabbed a sword from the nearest guard still following her orders and pointed it at the general's throat.

"Release them!" Daisuke yelled to his sister. "Give me the right that father left me, Helalia. Stop this insanity!"

"Look who's in power little brother! Hang the wench!" she declared and Angelina was drug to the noose and it was looped around her neck. Daisuke and Yamato engaged any and all who got in their way in battle while Helalia nodded to the executioner while she fought with the general.

"Long Live Daisuke, King of Gartenia!" Angelina cried seeing the nod.

"Vee-Laser!" was cried just as the deed was started and the rope broke leaving Angelina to fall limp and gasping to the ground in a heap. Taichi leapt up and started to cut the ropes on Angelina with a small knife.

"You okay?" he asked her as she stood up coughing and rubbing her neck then her sore wrists.

"Yeah," she responded hoarsely before Nicolas threw her crystal to her and she was garbed as a knight again. Her team gawked a moment as she drew her sword and blocked the blow that would have killed the general. 

"She's a lady?" Peter asked scratching his head. Natilea stared. 

"That was umm different," Matthew said. The digidestined were a little on the clueless side.

"Helalia, your time as Queen has come to an end," Angelina said stiffly as she knocked the sword away from the queen and her soldiers were arrested. 

"You can not do this to me! You're a common nothing!" Helalia screamed in Angelina's face. "You're supposed to be mi-" Yamato grabbed her and put a gag on her mouth before she could finish. Daisuke walked up briskly and took the crown from his sister's head and handed it to Angelina to hold. She took it with a bow. The people were looking on with wonder, before parting to allow Dongertsan access to the platform where the gallows were before X-Veemon destroyed them in order to save Angelina.

"Helalia Ren Harter, you are charged with treason to the kingdom of which you were born to help protect. For your crimes against your people, your brother shall be the one to give your punishment right after he is properly crowned King of Gartenia," the old man said when he was standing before the people and the struggling, very angry Helalia, whose crystal was taken after she was gagged.

"Long live Daisuke Ren Harter! The true king of Gartenia!" was being cried from the crowd. The digidestined and other soldiers joined in the noise as Angelina motioned Daisuke to step forward and address his people. The crowd fell silent to hear him.

"People of my kingdom who have had to suffer at the hands of my, poor, sister Helalia, I swear to you today that your suffering is over! From now on, we shall rebuild Gartenia so she is more splendid than she was in the beginning!" Daisuke told them only to have them cheer for him some more. Angelina smiled as Helalia was led away and Yamato gave her a sideways hug and a big smile as Daisuke calmed the fears of his people. Taichi saw and part of him sank seeing the two together before her team came to her and began to ask many questions. Mostly about why they were never told she was really a Lady in Court.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Angelina was changed into a brand new dress, compliments of the royal seamstress' powers and Daisuke's order for her to have a full wardrobe made for Angelina as soon as possible. She was wearing a lovely green and leafy dress. Yamato came to visit, changed himself, as he sat in a chair across the room as she looked out the balcony doors he commented on how she looked very earthy in it.

"Not earthy just like a very lovely bush my dear cousin," she said. The first thing that had happened after Daisuke's speech was he had his digimon destroy the gallows. He said that there was no need to keep it in the middle of things, though he had muttered to Ken it was better for the digimon to do it before he tore it apart himself.

"Angel? Angelina! Come out of your world before I go and see how Tai is fairing," her cousin joked with her.

"Sorry dear. You know, Jean-Paul was only a babe when you left Yamato," she said looking at him sternly.

"I know. But I must speak with Mother first! I can not just come up to my brother and tell him that we belong here!" 

"I understand that, cousin but he will need to be told."

"I know… I'll see you in the throne room for the crowning, milady." With that Yamato gave a regal bow and left the room. Angelina sat in a chair by a window and looked out wondering what life would be like from now on. She didn't hear a soft tap at the door. Her maid peeked in saw her deep in thought and said something to the person that was standing behind her. A male voice murmured something and the maid curtsied to him and left. 

Daisuke walked into the room carefully and smiled at the sight of Angelina in her new dress. He closed the door before clearing his throat.

"You're back Yamato?" she asked with a start before turning around and jumping slightly in her seat. She placed a hand to her mouth delicately before saying her apologies to the prince.

"It's alright 'Lina. I just came to ask you a simple question," Daisuke said with a grin. After her being a knight for so long, it was amazing to see her be the lady so easily.

"What was it you wished me to answer my lord?" she asked standing before him clasping her hands in front of her.

"Would you be so kind, my lady Angelina," he began before sweeping a wonderful bow to her and lifting his head to see her mildly surprised face, "as to accompany me to the throne room for the ceremony? And perhaps be my personal guest for the dinner that follows?" he asked her before rising.

"I-I am deeply honored, your grace, for you to ask me. And it would be my greatest pleasure to be in your company for the evening," she said giving a low curtsy. 

"Splendid!" Daisuke said offering her his arm. Angelina picked up a fan and slipped the ribbon 'round her wrist easily while she took the offered arm. She lifted her skirt as they proceeded to make their way to the throne room. They were having a wonderful conversation on how things had been for them in their early youth, totally oblivious to the eyes that watched them and the whispers that followed with them.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"I'm not going to be at the dinner Matt. That's all there is to it!" Taichi said as he stood, still in his battle attire, rummaging through the clothes hung in the closet.

"Taichi, Daisuke is throwing it in honor of our victory! You were a part of that victory! Not to mention he wants you there as a SPECIAL guest for helping save Angelina," Yamato explained from where he stood. Why was Taichi so upset?

"I don't feel like celebrating today," he answered.

"When will you Tai?"

"I don't know, maybe never."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Taichi, please!" Yamato said before advancing and standing beside his friend and seeing the hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong, Tai?"

"Nothing. Really, it's just nothing."

"Tell me. Please."

"What's between you and Angelina? I saw you two during Daisuke's speech."

"You're upset because I gave her a hug?!" Matt asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Why? I mean I've hugged Sora and Mimi and Yolei before and you never said anything abo-"

"Because I'd know if it meant something!" Taichi yelled turning to him.

"You really want to know what it meant Taichi?" Matt asked before turning to look in the wardrobe.

"Yes. I do."

"It was meant to comfort my cousin who almost died a second time," Yamato said before he shoved an outfit into Taichi's chest not caring if the brunette caught it before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

"Cousin…?" the brunette murmured in shock before changing quickly and going to follow Matt.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Angelina's adoptive family and her comrades were already in the throne room waiting for her and the prince to arrive. Matthew gave Peter a few coins while no one was looking when the two entered arm in arm. Peter had a smug smile on his face.

"Angelina, my darling!" Alisia said coming over to her. She quickly murmured a 'your majesty' and curtsied to Daisuke.

"Lady Alisia Aknet," Daisuke said letting go of Angelina to take the lady's hand and kiss it politely. "It is quite an honor to see you again."

"Really my lord, the pleasure is seeing you here again, strong and well," she said. "If I may have the company of you a moment Angelina, dear?"

"Of course, ma'am. Excuse me your grace," she said giving a curtsy and leaving with her adoptive mother to speak. Nicolas came up and talked with her as well. She smiled and laughed brightly with them while Daisuke walked over to Angelina's company. The group bowed or curtsied to him and gave various titles.

"I have something that I want to ask of you all," he said when they had straightened. He had their full attention. "I know that I'm not yet king, but, I would be honored if you would be ambassadors from your kingdoms or tribal groups and such."

"Your grace I would be more than honored," Aquaia squealed happily. All but Natilea agreed; she remained very silent.

"Natilea, what's wrong? If you don't wish to be an ambassa-"

"I have no where to help extend the hand of friendship to My Lord," she said quietly.

"Is there something else that you wish? You will always have a home here, rest assured," Daisuke said quickly.

"I want to continue to help the army, sir. That is really all I have ever known, the ways of the warrior. If I may help General Aknet, I would be happiest," she explained.

"I shall see what I can do," Daisuke said. "The rest of you, feel free to go and speak with your leaders, well the leaders you had before coming here, to discuss what formalities need to be worked out at any time you wish."

"Thank you, Daisuke," Peter said shaking his hand. They all thanked with handshakes and curtsies. Angelina came up to them with a smile on her face.

"Good day," she said with a slight curtsy. "What has happened over here that I do not know of? I see all of you so very happy, and I feel as if I should get to know why."

"May I present, Lady Treniaya, some of our new ambassadors," Daisuke said gesturing to them.

"That's some of the best news all day! Oh, I'm so happy for you all!"

"We're happy that you can be who you were meant to be again, Angelina," Sarya told her. 

"We are all, lords and ladies on the inside my friend," she said with a smile. "It's just some of us were born in a different place.."

"There's Yamato, your cousin," Kahart said to her gesturing to a door where the obviously upset blonde strode in.

"Oh my… I should go and see what is wrong. If you all will excuse me," she said bobbing a curtsy to them. 

"I'll see you when the ceremony starts?" Daisuke asked before she left.

"At the very latest your grace!" she said as she hurried off to see to her cousin. Taichi came in scant seconds later to see Angelina bustling up to the blonde asking what was wrong.

"Just a small disagreement with Taichi. It's nothing really. I just need a drink," he told her starting towards a table before the girl whapped his hand with her fan and glared at him.

"Nothing can be solved by a foxed man. Be him peasant or gentleman!" Angelina said sternly. "what is it that you had words about, dear cousin?"

"I said it was nothing."

"And I wager it wasn't 'nothing' as you put it. It had to be something for you are more than willing to fox yourself!" the raven-haired teen declared softly.

"A slight misunderstanding is all! I see not why you are so concerned if I become foxed or not, milady!" he hissed at her.

"Were we not in the company of others I would strike you for that! You are my blood Yamato Fa Taeniaya, and shall you never forget that fact! Really cousin, it is I who sees not why you insist upon not talking about what ails you on the inside. You should see no reason to hide your feelings from someone that you trust! Keep it in and you shall become a madman!" Angelina told him sternly. 

He nodded and told her in low tones what had transpired. 

"Well allow me to voice my opinion, dear cousin, that you would make such a lovely couple! I wish the best for you both," she told him touching his arm lightly. She caught glance of everyone else mingling together besides Taichi who stood by himself in a corner. "And a slight suggestion, Yamato, talk with the brunette in that corner over there," she said with a conspiring tone gesturing to Taichi by himself. "And straighten out his clothes. The man isn't well versed in the wear of the populace.." With that she curtsied to him and joined Daisuke who had gestured her over to him after she had left the blonde's side.

Yamato carefully made his way over to Taichi. "Hey."

"Matt! Umm I think we need to talk," he said.

"I know. Two things at the moment though. My real name is Yamato, and the other is, you need help with your clothes."

"Hey, you picked it out!" 

"Not that it's inappropriate, Tai, it's that this should be tucked," the blonde said carefully doing so and then smoothing out the rest of the brunette's attire. Taichi couldn't help but flush slightly. When Yamato stood up, they were face to face, and _very close._

"Thanks, Yama…" Tai said looking into the blonde's ice blue eyes.

"It's no problem at all," he replied with a small smile.

"Uh, would, um.. you like to.. you know, be my heh, dinner partner for tonight?" Taichi asked biting his lip slightly.

"You mean it?" Matt asked with mild surprise.

"Yeah. I do."

"I'd love to, Taichi… I'd be more than honored," the blonde replied smiling radiantly. Tai smiled as well and offered an arm to him, which the blonde gladly took. Angelina saw and gently nudged Daisuke to gain his attention as they made their way towards Dongertsan. Daisuke turned to look at her and she made a nod towards Taichi and Yamato. Daisuke followed her gaze and smiled.

"It's taken them long enough," he whispered to her as she giggled.

"Daisuke," Dongertsan rasped out. The prince brought his attention to him and the other consorts. They formed a cabinet of sorts.

"Yes, Dongertsan?" he asked.

"Please come forward to us." Daisuke bowed and kissed Angelina's hand. She mouthed good luck to him as he rose and came to stand before the men of his father's court. Yamato and Taichi were standing near her now and her foster mother motioned for her to sit next to her. She watched as Daisuke swore to protect his kingdom with his very life and to be the best ruler to the extent of his capabilities and then some. Angelina smiled as he was instructed to kneel before them. He did so and the crown was placed on his head. The room applauded several of those sitting stood, though none faster then Angelina.

"My King, you will need to appoint ambassadors, and you need a personal consort," said one of his cabinet.

"The personal consort will be there to aid you in decisions at any time," said another.

"There are two people worthy of this title, and I can not place one above the other," the king started. "One doesn't even live in this world… So I am going to appoint two personal consorts if that is alright." The cabinet was shocked but agreed. "I would like for Ken Ichijouji and Angelina Fa Treniaya to be my personal consorts." They both agreed though no one was more shocked than Angelina. There had never been a female personal consort before. Yamato was very proud of her and said that her parents would be even prouder after the sash was awarded her and Ken was given a medal to show his status. 

Daisuke had an announcement sent out of what had transpired to the people and the group moved to the dining hall where a grand feast was laid out. The festivities lasted long into the night.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Angelina was making her way to her room alone, almost dancing towards it. She hummed one of the dances she had danced with Daisuke. A hand grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a room, she let out a surprised gasp before her back came into contact with a wall very hard. "Hello Angelina dear…" the voice said thickly.

"Helalia!" 

"I was worried you would have forgotten me in my brief absence from power," the older teen purred.

"Stay back, Helalia!" Angelina swore. 

"Or what?" she asked as she held up the pouch that Angelina's crystal was in. "You're defenseless…." Helalia pinned the other girl to the wall and began to rip at her dress. "So I will take what is rightfully mine!"

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed trying to stop the red haired girl from ripping her dress off her.

"Shut up!" Helalia hissed backhanding her. Angelina gave surprised cry at the strike. Helalia went back to undressing her.

"HELP!" Angelina yelled trying to get the other off of her by kicking and struggling as much as she could in the outfit she was dressed in. Something was pounding on the door now; her cries had caught someone's attention. 

"Angelina?!" Ken cried from the other side.

"HELP! Please Ken HELP ME!" she screamed before crying out in pain when Helalia wrenched her head back by her hair and slapped her.

"I said to shut up!" Angelina nearly choked as Helalia kissed her roughly sending her tongue into Angelina's mouth. The doors was finally burst open by Stingmon who grabbed Helalia and held her while Ken knelt beside Angelina. Yamato and Taichi were the next to show up. Yamato was by his cousin in an instant. Daisuke, who had been on the other side of the castle, came running in demanding to know what happened. Angelina was clutching her dress around her where it had been ripped and she was very pale. Yamato and Ken were trying to find out what had happened. Daisuke saw Helalia who was struggling against Stingmon. Taichi handed Daisuke Angelina's crystal.

"Helalia had a hold of it," he told him.

"Take her to the dungeons. Again. This time I want guards on duty outside her cell at all times!" he said harshly. Two soldiers came in and followed Natilea's orders. Daisuke came over to Angelina who was beginning to sob. Yamato shook his head when Daisuke asked if they had found out what had happened. "I want her room moved to the other side of the castle," he said to Yamato. "Can you see to it?"

"Of course your majesty," he said. "May I ask which room?" Daisuke paused a moment.

"The one over looking the gardens," he answered before he left to find out what Helalia thought she was doing.

After a while Yamato found out what had happened. He relayed it to Ken who went to tell Daisuke. Yamato had left for a bit so Angelina could change and bathe. When he came back in, she was pulling a robe on over her nightgown.

"Are you all right now, Angel?" he asked her as she sat down on the settee and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I believe so… Do you know why Daisuke moved my chambers over here?" she asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Not a clue, Angelina."

"It's been nagging me since I realized he had it done," she said resting her chin on her knees. "And if I remember correctly Yamato, his is um, just a few rooms away…"

"Hey, you are one of his best friends… he probably wants to make sure you're okay. Come on Angel he made you the first female consort in the history of all Gartenia!"

"I know that…. When are you leaving? To return to your world I mean, to your mother?"

"Dunno… Taichi will be talking to Daisuke about it… he and Ken will be the ambassadors for Earth."

"Taichi will do a good job. Have you two talked yet?"

"We were before, you know."

"And?"

"Things are only gonna get better," Yamato told her with a smile. Angelina smiled brightly.

"I'm very happy for you, Yamato. You will have to tell me all about it," she said happily.

"Of course!" he said before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Daisuke."

"Come in, your grace," she said standing. Yamato stood and bid her goodnight, which she returned before facing Daisuke. 

"How are you doing Angelina?" he asked as Yamato left.

"Much better, Daisuke. Thank you for asking."

"'Lina, why didn't you tell me?" he asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about Dai?" she asked turning and walking over to where Gloria, her maid, had placed a pot of hot chocolate out for her. "I admit I'm a bit lost."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Angelina! About Helalia!" he told her walking over turning her to face him barely catching the wince that graced her features.

"What about her?" Angelina asked awkwardly.

"Gods 'Lina! Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about, please, gods, don't make me say it!" Daisuke said taking her hands.

"I didn't want anyone to know about it…" she said as tears formed. "Only Nicolas knew about it… Dai, why did you have to find out?" she took her hands back and covered her crying face with them.

"Angelina…" Daisuke pulled her hands away and wiped away the tears. "You can't mean that you would have rather carried it mostly by yourself…"

"Dai, I don't want to think about it… If Nicolas hadn't taken me in…." she started before shaking her head and turning away. Her name was already scared enough by her years as a soldier.

"You don't have to say it, 'Lina…" She shocked still when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I can't kill anyone, no matter how much I want to at the moment, but Helalia's being exiled soon. I'll not stand by and let her be near enough that she may be able to hurt you again."

Angelina turned to face him. "Thank you, Dai… I guess I'm just really shaken right now… I'm sorry, Dai. I should have told you…" she said allowing him to take her hands again.

"I'm glad that I know now 'Lina… And I do hope you don't mind me worrying over you?"

"It makes a nice change to have someone worry over me the way you do Dai…"  
"I'm glad that it doesn't upset you," he said with a smile.

"Why would it?" she laughed as he poured her a cup of chocolate, and one for himself, and motioned for her to sit on the settee.

"I don't know. Maybe the army captain in you might object to such treatment," he said before taking a sip.

"Believe me, Dai. The army captain is only there because it was forced, not because I chose it those five years ago…"

"You were only twelve?!" Daisuke asked looking at her shocked.

"When I went into training! My first battle was when I was fourteen thank you," she said.

"That's not any better Angelina!"

"And facing monsters at the age of what? Eleven, is oh so much better?!" she asked setting down her cup.

"That was entirely different! I mean, I had no choice but to fight in the digital world!"

"And I had no choice if I did not chose to become some…. PET of Helalia!" Angelina hissed standing up and walking to the window.

"I guess I too choose not to think on that all that much, do I?"

"I'd prefer that we not speak on it before one of us says something we shall both regret," Angelina said softly. 

Daisuke sat his cup down and walked over and placed his arms on her shoulders, "Please, Angelina, don't be angered with me… I'm still trying to get back to being royalty and being here, with you."

"I know…" she said softly.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he told her coming a bit closer.

"You won't?"

"I won't. I'll do all in my power to protect you Angelina. You're as important to me as my kingdom… If not more so…" Angelina swirled to face him and saw that he meant what he said; it was all there in his eyes.

"Dai…" she whispered a small smile blooming on her face.

"Promise me, 'Lina, that you won't hide from me… All I want to do is help you…."

"I promise, Dai…" she said as the smile spread. Daisuke smiled as well, he let a hand come up and brush some stray hair from her face.

"You're beautiful, 'Lina…" he breathed looking in her eyes. Angelina blushed ferociously. 

"Dai-"

"No. You are… The most beautiful thing I've seen," he told her.

"'Tis not possible. I am but a simple mortal woman, your grace…I can not be such a beauty as you say.."

"You can… Because you _are," he said leading her to the mirror and standing her in front of it. "Because you have amazing and expressive green eyes," he said pointing to them and the other features of her face as he talked. "High, graceful cheekbones, a perfectly shaped nose, and absolutely stunning lips…." Daisuke grazed them with his fingers._

"Am I only a beauty?" she asked. Her looks were exactly why Helalia wanted her…

"No." The answer was swift and forceful, enough to make her wince slightly. "Angelina… You are beauty in all ways. You have a bright and wonderful spirit. You know what you believe in and fight for it… And it seems, are willing to pay the ultimate price for your beliefs… You are very loyal, friendly beyond what many see capable and so utterly unique…. Angelina how can you _not see your beauty?"_

"Easily. When you've hidden it under a layer of harshness and armor…"

"…'Lina… Do you want to continue to be in the guard?"

"It's what I've known, Dai… But, I do what dearly to be the lady that my parents wanted me to be… If you need my assistance in the army, it will be more the fully given."

"I asked what you wanted."

"What I truly want, is something that probably can not be given, your grace. But I would very much like to be a Lady in Court…and your Personal Consort."

"Well, you can't get out of the latter easily…" he said turning her to face him. "You know… We never did get to dance the last dance of the evening… You left early.."

"I felt a bit uneasy.. I'm sorry for not be-"

"Lady Angelina."

"Yes, my King?" she asked shocked at the sudden change. He bowed to her and then stood with a large smile in his features.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, as she laughed a bit, relaxing again.

"Of course, milord!" she said curtsying to him and then they waltzed around her room to music only they could hear. Yamato, Ken, and Taichi peeked in to see them dancing and smiled. Yamato mouthed 'I told you!' to the others with him. Ken rolled his eyes and mouthed 'After I told you!' Tai, on the other hand, just shook his head as they left the two to dance….


End file.
